Baby, the stars shine bright
by Katana Nightingale
Summary: Harry Potter was a normal abused eight year, destined to become the Wizarding World's Golden savior. However, destiny's orignal plans shattered as the stars began to weave out a new course.
1. Unexplained Grief

Baby, the stars shine bright

Chapter 1: Unexplained Grief

Harry looked out the window, secretly wishing he could disappear into the shadows and never return to his bland home on number four Privet Drive. At the tender age of eight, Harry Potter was very grateful that his large uncle was not home, as he had to put some extra hours in at the office.

Living with him, his petite wife, and immense son, the small boy was never noticed and never socialized with. He was very smart for his age, so kids his age didn't play with him, the class geek/outcast. That, and also his cousin, Dudley, threats pretty much kept everyone away.

Standing at a mere 4'5, he weighed 56 pounds and was pale as a ghost (As his aunt and uncle rarely allowed him out of the cupboard unless it was for the bathroom.). His shaggy, unkempt hair was a dark brown and stopped a couple of inches below his shoulders. His piercing green eyes glowed dimly with knowledge and were joyless as he looked out on the dark street.

He was currently standing in the guest room; the other two occupants in the house were fast asleep. He wished he could do the same, wrap up tight in his poor excuse of a blanket and let sleep consume him after he checked the cupboard he slept in for stray rodents or insects.

But he couldn't.

For three restless days he tried to get some sleep or catch a quick nap, but all his efforts had failed miserably. His eyelids ached and he felt the need to pass out. 'If I did, at least I would get some sleep' he thought.

Staring into the vast midnight sky, Harry wondered about the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He always wondered about it, even though he knew how he had gained it. At least from what his uncle had told him. It was gained the night his parents died, the car accident or so his uncle had said. Harry knew that he had not obtained the scar from a car accident. And he knew that his parents, Lily and James Potter, had not died in a simple car crash. It couldn't be true.

Sometimes he experienced horrifying pain, which always would start out as a slight burning sensation. And it would always start from the area, (mind you, not the whole forehead) which his scar was at.

Suddenly, something jumped across the night sky into his backyard. Gapping, Harry leaned out the window to get a better look of the creature that had tumbled into his yard. Squinting into the darkness, he saw a pair of legs adorned with expensive looking black stiletto boots. His eyes widened, and not taking a moment to think, he sprinted out the door and down the stairs. Harry swung the front door open, which he thought was amazing because of his small form, and ran to the back of the house.

The sight that greeted his eyes was stunning and would forever be imprinted into his mind.

There, on the soft moist grass lay an angel, who was greatly injured. Lying on her back, her vast white wings were spotted with blood. Her long blonde hair circled her and also held the crimson liquid. Her face was scrunched up with pain as she mumbled something Harry couldn't hear. She was wearing something one would describe as Goth or punk, something that most wouldn't think a heavenly being would wear.

Spotting him, her eyes widen and she opened her mouth to speak, but soon regretted it as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth, making Harry feel queasy. She willed her hand to rise, making a shooing motion towards him, as if he didn't belong there.

He suddenly knew why.

Jumping from a near neighbor's yard, a man planted himself feet away from him and began walking to the mysterious seraph. He wore a light blue shirt and gray pants. Weird shaped badges and pins were attached on his breast pocket. He had a small hat on his head that was also blue. He seemed like a police officer of sorts, and one with high command.

The strange officer pulled a piece of paper from his pants pocket, arrogantly cleared his throat, and started to read.

"Ex-Crown High Princess Serenity of the Golden Age, you are hereby under arrest for your crimes which include willingly helping convicts, robbery of priceless artifacts, ships, and money, treachery to the Three High Kingdoms, and slaughter of three High Princesses, two low officers and a crowd of innocent bystanders. Any thing you say will be used against you and if caught, your 'gang' will face the Inaccessible Penalty, without trial."

The officer smirked and extracted strange handcuffs from his pocket and was about to bind her when he noticed Harry. Harry felt alarmed, what was he going to do to him? The officer suddenly seemed anxious and was nervous when he asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here? How much did you see?" The interruption of seeing Harry, and uncertainty of the officer was all the angel needed.

The officer screamed in pain after the presume angel bite him on his leg. Hard. He stumbled away from her and fell to his knees.

"You creepy bitch!" He yelled out in rage as he grasped his leg. The Angel quickly stood up, but by all means she was not straight. Her breath was harsh and a thin line of blood trailed down her pale face. She took one look at the scared Harry and flashed him a reassuring smile, which did make him feel a bit better.

She slipped an advanced looking gun out under her black tulle and lace dress and pointed at the now worried and scared "officer." The man stopped his rant about how she would die a terrible death at his hands when he noticed the gun. He slowly raised his arms above his heads, dropped the glowing handcuffs, and tried to smile dazzle her with his smile and charm.

"Ya know," he said, flipping his dirty honey brown hair." you're just what I seek in the ideal wife for me. Beautiful, powerful, a bit of a temper, and you seem to know how to treat a man well. I bet you know how treat a man well in bed too. "After saying this he flashed a seductive smirk at her amused face. The angel or Serenity slightly tilted her head to the side and laughed, despite the fact that it hurt her. She almost fell to the floor, her face was flushed and it seemed she had a hard time stopping.

"That was hilarious," she said, wiping tears of her face. "I never heard such bull shit in my life and coming from me, that's saying something." As she got up, she exhaled deeply and pointed the gun at him. The smirk and playful eyes were no longer on her pale face. She was suddenly solemn, and that scared Harry. Then without a word, she pulled the trigger and a light transparent beam pierce the man in the head, right in the middle. The man didn't even have a chance to react and as he fell Harry saw a large chunk of his head missing.

Harry had the urge to throw up. He repressed the vomit and gagged. He suddenly wished he never looked out of the bedroom window. If only he had just stayed in his cupboard; none of this would have ever had happen. He was going to die; by the hands of an angel/murderer no less!

Serenity looked at him with what appeared pity and great sadness. She started to walk towards him but he took a step back. She looked at him with an unreadable expression and then started walking to him. This time, Harry was frozen with fright and when she stopped a foot away from him, he felt his heart stop in his very chest. She stood over him with her height about 5'6(must have been those heels she was wearing.)

Her long grimy hair hid her face. Her body and face was caked with patches of dried blood and she seemed like she would faint any minute. There was a long silence that loomed over them for about a couple of minutes. Then without hesitation, she hugged him. She gave him a tight hug and silently started to cry into his hair, whispering over and over that she was sorry. Harry, who was shocked, didn't know what to do and just stood there as Serenity cried.

They stood there for ten minutes, not making a move. Serenity's tears were all dried up when Harry asked hoarsely, "So what happens now?" The question lingered in the air for a moment before she replied.

"I don't know," Harry, sighed, this was getting nowhere. "But what I do know is that I feel something in you." Harry was confused and before he could answer, she passed out.

It was all so sudden, her weight just shifted onto him, and Harry struggled to keep him and herself up. He had to get her medical attention! Harry placed her on the ground with a light 'thump!' and looked around nervously. If he brought her inside, he would definitely get in trouble and have Serenity kicked to the curb like yesterday's trash. And how would he explain the dead guy, the Durlseys would definitely blame him!

Young Harry paced back and fro, thinking about his options and their consequences. Harry stopped pacing and stood over Serenity's limp body. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was clammy and pale. She was a princess, one who was obviously not from Earth, but some strange alien planet. Harry didn't know why but he felt a deep sadness in his heart at the thought of Serenity dieing. And it didn't help he was powerless. Harry did the only thing a child could do in this certain situation: he cried.

Harry was on his knees, weeping for his life and hers. Weeping for not being strong enough to save her, for his dead parents, and for his miserable life. As his tears continually hit Serenity's face, Harry noticed that a light was shining from her forehead. He pulled back the bloody bangs and saw a small crescent moon, right in the center, shining with all its might. Harry's own forehead began to warm up slightly. But it was different from the pain of his scar.

Suddenly Serenity's crescent moon shot a small transparent beam towards his forehead. Harry sniffed and prepared himself for pain but it never came. Instead, a gentle wave of content and peace spread throughout him and Harry closed his eyes in bliss. A few moments later, the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came and Harry opened his eyes with disappointment.

Harry gasped and a new wave of tears hit him. Serenity's eyes were open and she smiled a small smile. She was still bloody but her injuries were all gone! It was like nothing ever happened to her! Serenity sat up, completely fine and Harry threw his arms around her and sobbed.

"I-I-I thought I l-l-lost you..." Was all Harry could get out. Serenity smiled and stroked his hair while whispering words of comfort in his ear. Harry unexpectedly felt exhausted; his eyelids drooped and his arms felt heavy as steel. Harry fell asleep; he held her so tightly to him, as if he was scared she would disappear. Serenity smiled and traced his eyes with her index finger. He didn't even know why he felt the emotions he felt about her, she mused. She wondered how he would take the truth.

Serenity frowned as she felt how thin he was. Harry yawned deep in his sleep, and snuggled up closer for warmth. Serenity smiled and kissed Harry on his forehead.

"I thought I lost you too, Saturn..."

I do not own SM or HP, but I do wish I own Draco Malfoy. Sorrowfully, dreams only stay that: Dreams. I live in a forest with dark elves and sinister creatures, and reviews lights the fire that keeps good creatures away. (They always poke me with a stick+) And are greatly appreciated as flames and constructive criticism. I don't think this story is cliché and hope it not to be.


	2. The Loyalty Undeserved

Baby, the stars shine bright

Chapter 2:The Loyalty Undeserved

A loud shriek piecred through the house. Harry awoke with a start, quickly rubbing the sleep out of his blearily eyes and found himself stareing at his aunt's terrifed face. The load of clothes she had been carrying, layed sprawled on the floor; forgotten for the moment. Harry looked around, and was surprised to see that he was in the guest bedroom. Memories of the night before came rushing to him and he wondered how he ended up in the bed.

Aunt Petiunia's face was twisted with anger and disgust. Her eyes narrowed down to slits and her face was flushed. Harry noted silenty, that she was shaking with anger. This was not good.

"You stupid boy!" Petiunia screeched, making harry winched slightly."The bed is an utter mess and is dritier than a pile of mud! How did you get out of the cupboard?! You flithy little bastard!" She made her way over to Harry and smacked him so hard he fell out the bed."Get up! You like causing trouble, right? You ungrateful boy! We take you in our home after your parents get themseveles killed, give you food and clothing and a roof over your stupid head, and this is how you repay us? Wait untill your uncle hears about this!"

Harry slowy inched away from his mad aunt. A mad Petiunia was not good. She stood over him, her small head looked as if it were about to burst. She grabbed him off the floor and and walked out of the room, dragging him along the floor. Harry whimpered but was silent as she dragged him down the steps, his head making a nasty clunking sound each time he hit a step. Finally they reached their destanation:Outside. She kicked him down the steps and went inside without a word.

Harry laid on the ground for a good ten mintues, trying to catch his breath. He put a hand over his head and rubbed it tenderly. He sighed deeply as tears formed in his emerald eyes. Blood coated his small hand, he could feel the liquid. He stared longly into the vast blue sky for a moment, hearing nothing but the soft rustle of the trees and chirping of the birds. Harry wordlessy got up and walked. Limping sligthy, he walked down the block going nowhere in particular. He felt the need to walk, to temportaly get away from the place he was cursed to call home.

Walking down the street, he wasn't surprised to see the whole block was empty. When he went outside it was like people knew, and stayed inside their homes, not wanting to cross paths with such a "troublesome boy." Harry aimlessy walked for a good ten mintunes and was surprised to see that his feet led him to the park. He walked inside and sat on a swing.

Harry looked down and felt the wind getting stronger. He glanced at the sky. It was gray and now and shady looking clouds threaten to rain upon him. His pale face scrunched up as he struggled to keep his tears at bay. But he failed miserably and soon he was sobbing, his arms wrapped around himself tightly, as if to give himself some comfomt.

Harry was greatly suprised when singing softly reached his ears. He looked up and around, haistly wiping his face free of his tears. As his sight soon became clear he could her, Princess Serenity, sitting on a swing one down from himself. His eyes widen as she sat there calmly, her head bent. She wore a regal floor length black dress with a veil over her face. Harry sat and stared at her, not knowing what to say. He listen quietly to the soft humming and closed his eyes. He sat like that for about two minunes until he was starled by her talking.

"There are such strange creatures here." Her comment made Harry look at her in question but he said nothing as she continued. "Like you. You stay with those people yet they harm you vicously. "Why?" This time, she turned her head towards him. She seem to look through him as she still had the veil on.

Harry's face grew slighty red after noticing she wanted an answer. He clasped his hands together nervously and started to fidget. He opened his mouth to say something but seem to reget it and closed his mouth. Princess Serenity glanced at him and seem to know what he felt for she said,"Don't be afaid to answer such a simple question."

Harry's green eyes closed as he swallowed and got up the courage in himself. He kicked his feet softly at the dirt beneath him and started swinging slowly. He opened his eyes, keeping them trained on the ground. The air around them was still, no breeze at all. It was quiet, barely any sound being emmited from nature and there wasn't a soul in sight.

"They are the only family that I have ever known." was his hoarse whisper. Serenity nodded, even though he did not see.

"So, it is out of the loyalty they do not desevere?"Serenity said as he slowly looked up at her. Her crystal blue eyes bore into his own, questioning and his brows knitted together in confusion. He did not understand why she worded the sentence like she did. She seemed to know what he thought for she cleared it up for him.

"They beat you. Treat you lower than an animal." She got up and made her way to him, her face tense. As she crouched down in front of him, he slightly recoiled back. Her face leveled with his, his loud breathing the only sound. "You call them family, but being blood releated is not the true meaning. It is caring for one another, loving one another. To experience moments with them that you shall forever cherish. To know that you can always turn to them. That is family. So in actuality, you have no family." She finished as his eyes welled up with tears. He sniffed as the world became blurry and bit his trembling lip. His throat had a dull ache and suddenly he heard a loud ringing in his ears. No family. No family....Alone. Noone at all. She was right, he could never even dream of doing any of those things with the dursleys. He was truly an orphan. Harry's eyes snapped back to her as he heard her speak.

"You have no family...with them. But I would like to offer you a chance to have a family, with me." His eyes widen as the tears took to the familar path down his cheeks. His mouth opened but his tongue was immobile. He couldnt believe what she said, he couldnt comprehen it. What did this mean...

"What is your name little one?" Serenity asked her eyes deep into his. She had one hand on his shoulder while the other stroked his hair. He answered her with a small "Harry Potter" and she smiled a little."Well Harry, I would like it very much if you would come with me. Do you want to stay with me? You will never have to worry about the durleys again."

Harry sat there and thought. They wouldnt miss him, except to do the chores. He really didnt have much of a life here. No friends, nothing to keep him here. But he didn't know anything about the woman in front of him. Nothing, just the fact that she was a wanted alien convict on the run. But something inside of him changed when he was around her. He felt safe, warm even. He felt he could depend on her, that she would take care of him. Harry Potter had not ever made such a major decsion like this before in his life. He felt that everything was about to change, for better or worse he did not know. But now that he had the choice of being with someone who actually wanted him around verus people who hated the very mention of his name, it wasn't so hard to make a choice.

"I, I would like...I would like to be a family with you." Harry said confidently, his hands gripping the swing's bars tightly. Serenity smiled and enguled him in a tight hug. He hugged her just as much and exhaled, not knowing he held his breath waiting for her reaction. He neslted his head into her shoulders and smiled. He now had a family. A real one, that was going to love him and care for him. He now had what he thought he lost when he was only a year old. He now had a mother.

Serenity and Harry stood in the living room at the dursley home. She had taken him back, after she asked him was there anything he wanted before they departed for good. There was only one thing on Harry's mind as he raced to the cupboard and opened the door. He quickly weant inside and looked under the bed. He felt for the loose floorboard and popped it open, putting it aside. He felt inside and pulled out a small box. He sat on the floor and opened it. Serenity stood at the door, waiting patiently.

Inside, was one item, a photograph. It was old and rough around the edges. The color was slightly faded but it didn't seem to bother Harry in the least. In the picture was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He had glasses on and was sitting on a park bench. On his lap was a red headed woman, with bright emerald eyes. She was smiling and had her arms wrapped around him. Her head was slightly tilted and she looked amused as the man looked shy. Harry rubbed the picture affectionaly before looking up at Serenity.

"These were my parents, Lily and James Potter." Harry said quietly before he held it up. "This was way before they had me, when they first started to date. I took the picture from an old photo album that I found when I was cleaning the attic one day. They died when I was a baby, in a car accident." Serenity smiled.

"They're beautiful Harry. I'm sure that they're proud to have such a intellignt and kind child." Serenity said warmly. Harry blushed as they made their way into the hallway.

"Thank you." He mumbled timidly. They stood in the hallway for a moment. Before Serenity interruped the silence.

"Harry, there are many things that I have to tell you. Some you might like, others you will not. You might not fully understand everything and that is okay." She paused, looking at him in his eyes. He nodded in understanding and then she continued. "Harry, look at the mirror over there." Harry looked over to a medium sized mirror hanging by the corner of the room. He walked over there and stood in front of the mirror as Serenity turned on the lights. He gasped in shock, his hand flew to his mouth. He took a step back and slowly shook his head. He squinted his eyes, then widen then and squinted again. He touched his face and inspected himself. His eyes. His eyes had changed.

For now instead of the common sight of the two emerald eyes that he gained from his mother, his left eye was now a deep violet.

___________________ Woah, update long over dued...lmao I'm so sorry, I really wasn't going to finish the story but I decied to because I know you guys really wanted me to....so I am trying!! I orginally was going to make this a triple crossover with Tenchi Muyo but I don't wanna do that!!So I think I'm going to keep it Just like this now..or maybe another with something else?? dont's know.

Read and review! Construtive Criticism please!! 


	3. A History Lesson

Baby, the stars shine bright

Chapter 3: A History Lesson

Serenity shifted the limp body of Harry once more as she came to the park that they visited earlier. It reminded her of Small Lady. The boy's stringy hair cover his pale face and she couldn't help but see a flicker of the previous Soldier of Silence. Another with the title being somewhat sickly yet again. The boy was obviously malnourished, anyone could clearly see that. He was fragile mentally and physcially, his collapse after feeling the shock of his eyes told her that much. Serenity took a small key from the necklace she was wearing and pointed it to the sky.

"Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!" Serenity shouted as the key began to glow and a silver beam of light ripped through towards the heavens. The wind began to pick up and her hair whipped around as Harry stirred but didn't awake. A bright light engulfed them both and they vanished from sight within a blink of an eye.

Harry awoke with a start, bolting straight up in bed. His breathing was a bit ragged, another nightmare to add to the collection. His mismatched eyes took everything in, as he quickly realized he did not know where he was. The lavished room was as big as the Dursley's living room, Kitchen, and Dudley's room. The double king size bed had to have the finest of materials, for it looked expensive and felt amazingly soft as a cloud. There were about four thin sheets in different shades of red and two black fluffy comforters on top. The walls were a deep maroon with gold-it looked like real gold- intricate designs of vines scaling up the wall. The ceiling was high about 15ft and small golden chandeliers with black crystals hung from above. The carpet was white and the furtunite including a small square table that sat 6 people, two large auburn love seats, a crowded bookshelf, a large showcase of various dangerous weapons, and a large golden round platform.

Harry grudgingly pushed aside the sheets of heaven and slipped out of bed. The silk pajamas he had on made him feel calmer as his wave of nervousness slowly dispasred. He knew that Serenity would keep him safe. Atleast he hoped so, after all did she not say that they were family? He was safe with her, why was he thinking so negative! He needed to have more faith in her. Harry looked around the room enjoying everything, it seemed so magnificent. He felt that he shouldn't be in the room, it was fit for royalty. He felt slightly out of place. He was just admiring a double edged sword with a hilt that seemed to be made of purely crystal, when the sound of the door opening caught his attention.

He turned, expecting to see Serenity instead he found two teen girls and two teen boys. They looked to be young around thirteen to fifteen years old. The two girls seem to differ as night and day. The taller girl had white blond hair cut just above her shoulders and skin a warm Carmel color. She had small freckles dotted on her nose and small blood red eyes. She was at least 5'8 or something around that height and was pretty slim. The other girl wasn't even 5 feet probably, she was almost his height! She had very big forest green hair that were in big ringlets and big bright grey eyes. She seemed to be a bubbly person and Harry couldn't help but notice with a red face that she had a rather big bust for her age. Her white porcelain skin seemed to glow as he turned his eyes to the males.

They were about the same height of 6ft except one seemed more buff than the other. The buff one looked as if he was having a hard time looking serious, his lips twitched every now and then. His deep blue eyes shined bright with mirth and he seemed to be a jokester type of person. He had black shaggy hair stuffed into a ponytail that reached mid back. He was very pale Harry noticed as was the other boy. **Maybe they don't go out much**, he thought to himself. The last boy had very short fire red with lilac colored eyes. He seemed to be reading Harry, analyzing him in every way. Harry shifted and grimaced. He hated to be stared at, like he was the freak his uncle proclaimed him to be. They all had on a uniform of some sort, a long black sleeved jacket that buttoned on the left breast and black pants with golden shoes. There a colored line went straight down and they each had one colored armband on the right upper arm. The colors were gold except the green haired girl, whose color was a deep maroon.

They were quiet as the short girl stepped up and spoke. "Your grace, will you please follow us into the Grand Hall? Princess Serenity has prepared dinner for you." Harry thought for a moment before deciding to go. He was starving, no wait that would be an understatement. He felt that he would disappear if he didn't get something in his stomach! And why did she call Harry that? Maybe its just politeness, the customs around here. Harry knew he was far away from home, that was too obvious. He nodded curtly and she turned around and walked out of the room, the others following after her. As they walked through the lavished hallways, Harry couldn't help but noticed that they seemed too developed for their age. Or maybe he was underdeveloped for his age, who knew with his on again off again diet that the Dursleys provided him with. The corridors were big and wide yet the group walked in pairs.

Almost ten minutes of walking and they finally reached the Grand Hall. Harry was too tired to admire its splendour as he saw a large gold rectangle table that could fit 50 people piled with many types of food. Serenity sat there, conversing with another woman. She looked at Harry and smiled and he felt a strange warm feeling inside. He wasn't used to someone showing him affection. Serenity was wearing a black corset dress that reached to her knees. The lacing was white as were the small heels that adorn her feet. Her hair was pulled into her unique ponytails and she a small jeweled crown onto of her head. She had a necklace with a beautiful golden key hanging from it. She sat at the head of the table, looking like the royal princess he knew her to be.

"Harry, please sit down and eat, enjoy yourself! I know you must be very hungry after the trip." She proposed while her guest looked at him with an interested stare. He nodded and sat down across from the unknown woman and began to pile his plate up. He ate in silence until Serenity saw fit to interrupt.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to my friend. This is Lady Hecate." She told him, taking a swig of her beverage. Lady Hecate nodded and Harry noticed that she was incredibly beautiful. She was a strong regal figure, towering over Serenity with a height of almost 6ft. Her movements were graceful and precise. Her hair was thick and long chocolate rivers flowed down until a few inches after her bottom. Her face was small, a small nose, small pink lips, and small vivid dark green eyes. She worn a regal looking white robe with golden designs on the front.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Hecate." He said shyly. She looked at him and gave a small smile. "My child, you may call me Hecate. No title is needed coming from you." He nodded once again and finished his plate. Serenity looked at Hecate before continuing on.

"Harry how do you feel about you're eyes?"

"I look like a monster, a freak!"he exclaimed.

Serenity shook her head gently, her worried eyes trained on him. He was so emotionally abused, it greatly upset her.

"Harry, you are not a monster nor freak. You are a very special boy, and I never want you to ever say or think that about yourself again. Understood?"She asked softly in a mothering manner. He nodded his head and she began to smile a bit wider. "Good, they will be in that state for some time, so you need to get used to it...Harry, there are many things you need to but I fear that you may not be emotionally stable to handle it-"

"Please tell me!" he cried out, his eyes wide. His young face was determined and he pounded his right fist in his left palm."I would like to know Serenity, I need to know whats going on, anything! I know I fainted with the eyes thing, but please tell me everything that you need to! I'm more than ready for it. I am stable to handle it. Just explain everything please..."He trailed off, as he took his seat and Serenity closed her slightly open mouth and smiled.

**'Such strong determination and spirit, just like Hotaru. Willing to prove one's worth.'** She thought to herself as her blue eyes twinkled at Harry.

"Alright Harry. I will start from the very beginning, just let me know if anything starts to get confusing. Ask any questions you see fit, no matter how small they may seem. Okay?" she asked him. He gave a curt nod and she glanced at the silent Hecate, who gave her the smallest of nods to go on.

"Harry, many centuries ago, there were kingdoms on each of the planets and royalty that governed them. The royalty were said to be descents of the Gods themselves, for they had great power passed down their lines. Each royal family had a unique power to their own. The royalty of Mars being blessed with the gift of Fire and Psychic abilities, Mercury with Water and intelligence, Jupiter with Lighting and Plants, Venus with Love, Pluto with Time and Space, Uranus with the Sky and Winds, Neptune with the Ocean, and Saturn with Death and Rebirth. The Earth's Moon also had a royal family, whose power was centered around light and purity. Earth's Royal Family did not have a great power like the rest of the Planets. However unlike the rest of the population on their planet, they could do what became known as witchcraft." She stopped and glanced at Harry. He seemed fascinated with her story, his eager eyes wanting more.

"Now you have to pay attention, this may get confusing. Except Earth, all the Planets were in an alliance together. The people on these planets did not possess the powers of the royals, yet they were blessed with smaller gifts instead. They had the gift of being able to perform sorcery." Here she stopped as Harry shyly raised his hand, feeling a bit foolish for the action."Yes?" she asked.

"Aren't witchcraft and sorcery the same thing, Serenity?" he questioned. Serenity laughed and tilted her head slightly.

"A very good question Harry! Witchcraft is the use of prating certain types of magic. It is limited, because the person practicing it isn't powerful enough to do certain things. Any magical person has what is called a magical core. It is the essence of magic inside you, the amount. Just as you have been born with eyes to see, your magical core has enabled you to perform magic. It is a purely natural thing." She stopped to take a sip from her cup. Harry felt like trembling in excitement, this was completely mind blowing to him. It was the most amazing thing he had heard in his life. He remembered how Vernon banned the word magic from the house. To know magic was real, was truly astonishing. He sat up as Serenity was about to start again.

"Now as I said before," she stated. "Every magical person in this universe has a magical core. Every living person has a life force. A magical person has a life force intertwine with their magical core. However those from the alliance also have something called a star seed. This enables the people of the Alliance to perform a very higher form of magic known as sorcery. The star seed allows you to truly use every inch of your magical core while without one you are cannot access the entire thing. So basically witchcraft is limited and star seedless and sorcery is unlimited and has a star seed. Do you understand?"

Harry shook his head with excitement and motioned his hand fo her to continue.

"Very well. Now the Alliance's royal families obviously held a magical core, but not only was that together with their life force and star seed, their star seed was different. The royal families star seeds were known as eternal star seeds or Sailor Crystals. This allows the families to have each unique planet's powers. The royal families were chosen because each ancestor has done something very great in the past and thus they were given the gift of having a Sailor Crystal in their family." she stopped as Harry once again raised his hand to question her. She gave him a curious look then nodded.

"Who gave the Sailor Crystals to the ancestors? Didn't you say that the ancestors might have been gods, so who gave it to them?" He asked, shaking his head in confusion. She nodded, enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you're paying attention! It is known that if you may prove yourself worthy, you maybe become a God. So no it was not the Gods, Gods can't decide who is worthy to be given a Sailor Crystal or who is to join them. Only the Galaxy Cauldron can. The Galaxy Cauldron is a most sacred place, it is located in the center of the galaxy. It is where everything begins anew and is where everything shall eventually end. It is guarded by Guardian Cosmos, guardian of the Cosmos Star Seed and of the Cauldron. The star seeds are born in the Cauldron and some grow into Sailor Crystals. The Sailor Crystals are sent throughout the galaxy and wander around looking for a host and when found, they will basically be reborn into their host of choice." She finished folding her hands. He took a sip of the juice in his cup and sat it down. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Okay, I understand now...continue please." He said with a nod.

"Alright," She began. "Now back to the alliance and planets. In the alliance, the royal families always produced women, not one single male heir was ever recorded in History. The women who did not regin as Queen, but as Princess was what is called a Sailor Solider. Once the Princess produces an heir, and the heir is at the right age, the Princess will revoke her title as a Sailor Solider and take the title as Queen. The Sailor title is then given to the heir. She cannot be Queen and a Sailor Solider at the same time, it is too much power to handle at once. The Sailor Solider is the Planet's guardian, not leader. Now, Earth's moon was the Supreme Ruler of the Alliance, because the Moon Family's had a separate Sailor Crystal, it was known as the Phantom Silver Crystal. The crystal could actually be transformed into a physical object and used consciously. It alone had the power to revive an entire world from ruin, but the price of using such power is the life of the current wielder. It was passed down throughout generations. However later it would be discovered whose star seed it truly was." She paused, shifting in her seat.

"A few centuries later, there was peace that lasted many, many years. This era became known as the Silver Millennium. There a Queen named Selenity ruled the Alliance and had a daughter named Princess Serenity. The princess was not a Sailor Solider, instead she had other Sailor Solders be her personal guardians. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury. Harry, I was that Princess many years ago." At this, Harry gaped. Serenity was centuries old?! She barely passed for 20! Serenity laughed and Harry closed his mouth, wiggling his jaw.

"Careful Harry, don't let the flies in!" She joked. He glared at her playfully and she laughed. "I'm not finished yet, keep listening! At this time, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto were really not involved in the Alliance. Their planets were, but not them. They protected the outer rim of the galaxy. Sailor Saturn was in eternal rest. Now in that age, technology was greatly advanced and people held longer life spans. The people of the Silver Millennium only had two main goals. To protect the Phantom Silver Crystal and to protect Earth from any negative influence. The people of the Alliance and Earth did not mingle at all, only the royal family did. And even then it was limited events and mostly the Kings and Queens. The people of the Alliance thought they were greater, kind of in a snobbish way. They thought that earthlings were barbaric. Times back then were peaceful but also very twisted."

"But somehow," She rolled her eyes at this part and Harry snickered. "I snuck off and visited Earth. I fell in love with Earth's Crown Prince, Prince Endymion. It basically fueled a war. There was a maiden named Beryl who also was in love with him. An evil Queen Metalia brainwashed her and they began to build an army of citizens in war against the moon. Beryl eventually killed Endymion and in turn, I committed suicide. Beryl was later killed by Sailor Venus and my mother sealed Queen Metalia away. The war had basically wiped out both kingdoms. She then sent me and the entire Moon Kingdom to be reborn. My mother was only able to do this because she had achieved a Goddess status. After this happen the Outer Soldiers came to the ruins and accidentally awakened Sailor Saturn, who destroyed the rest of the entire alliance, who were later reborn on earth."

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "Why would she do that? I don't understand how could she-"Serenity interupted him sharply.

"Harry!" She said sternly and he promptly closed his mouth. "Sailor Saturn was a misunderstood Sailor Soldier. She was the Soldier of Death and Rebirth. Harry, I know it may sound difficult, but she killed the people to offer them another chance at life. She is the destroyer yet the creator of life. There was nothing left for the people of the Alliance, their planet's protectors, the Sailor Soldiers were gone and their supreme ruling kingdom was wiped out. It would have fallen into chaos and eventually, they would have brought ruin onto themselves. She saved them, death is a necessary thing, it is natural. She then proceeded to breathe life into them by having them reborn." Harry twisted his face and sighed.

"That's very twisted logic. I think I may understand...but at the same time." He stopped and stared at his empty plate. "So, is that all to the story?"

"No, not by a long shot." Serenity said and Harry glanced at the all-too-silent Hecate to see a small smirk on her face.

"After I was reborn, I eventually met up with the Sailor Soldiers again, this time becoming a Sailor Soldier myself, Sailor Moon. We fought many enemies, but after we defeated a reincarnated Beryl and her Queen, the Moon Kingdom was resurrected. It was hidden from Earth, this time, and has been becoming greater each day. Harry, there is a community of people on Earth who have the bloodlines tracing back to the people of the Alliance. They are called Witches and Wizards. They have their own little communities and governments and so on and so forth. However, I'm not going to get into much detail about that, you'll learn later about that. So after, we finished our last enemy, it was thought that me and Prince Endymion, who was reborn as a man named Darein, were going to get together and create the ultimate utopia on Earth, called Crystal Tokyo. Nice, right? But wait there's more!" She threw up her hands in an exaggerating manner. Harry giggled and she shot him a smile.

"Darein and I decided that the love we shared in the past was great, but we were two different people now. There wasn't any romantic love any more, we both agreed on that. So we seprated. And just like that, very drastically everything changed. More than what anyone could have guessed." At this, she shook her head before breathing in deeply and letting out a big sigh. Harry looked at her in concern.

"He stayed on Earth, trying to rebuild the kingdom. I went to the Moon Kingdom and took over as Princess and the rest of the Soldiers went back to their own planets to raise their kingdoms again. However things had changed, times are way different then they once were. A few years passed, when he told me he had a big problem. Now at this time, there was an alliance again but it was way different than the previous one. We included new planets from nearby Galaxies, therefor new Soldiers were now part of the team. Instead of the Moon Kingdom being the primary ruler, supreme rule was shared by three dynasties. The Moon Dynasty, which I ruled over, the Black Moon Dynasty, which rules the planet Nemesis, and the Solar Dynasty, which rules over the planet Aurora. It was a new beginning, a new dawn. It was named the Golden Age."

"Anyway, Darein apparently had trouble because of the magical community on Earth, the witches and Wizards. As you can tell, they are hidden from non magical people. They wanna stay that way. And their government is too, excuse my language, fucked to be under one supreme rule. They like the way things are, independent governments. They thought that Darein was a powerful psychopath trying to rule everyone just for the hell of it, not truly seeing that he wanted to unite Earth again, like the past. He wanted the Three High Kingdoms, as we were called, to back him up on it. We tried but they wanted no part of it. They were fine all this time without us, and they would continue to be alright,is what they claimed. The governments were selfish, is what I say. Everything was extra top secret. We met only the highest heads of the nations." She shook her head and curled a strand around her finger.

"And then, thats when the shit hit the fan." She grinned but her eyes were blank. "There was a war brewing between the planet Nyx and the planet Hemera. After a meeting with the other two High Rulers, it was decided I would go and personally settle the dispute. However, by the time I got there it was a big mess. The Queen of Nyx, Queen Delrenna, had stabbed the visiting Princess of Hemera, who died later on. I ended up in battle with Queen Delrenna and she used her planet's powers on me. She has the power of soul shadows, she uses it physcially and spirtually. She split my soul in two Harry." Serenity finshed, looking grim. Harry opened his mouth but she shushed him with a finger.

"With shadow magic, its a little like necromancy but not quite. Necromancy is summoning the dead or spirits basically. Shadow magic, she has the abilities to touch one's actual soul. However those powers were forbidden to use, only to be used in dire cases. She can bring someone back to life, not by healing the person, but by calling their soul to come forth and placing it in another body. However, this greatly weakens her. She can also do damage to one's soul, like she has done with me. When someones soul is ripped Harry, usually that means that they have done something bad, like murder or whatnot. When she ripped my soul from me, I was in great pain. I became lost in a state of chaos. I lost my real self and was like a wild, untamed animal. Harry I am the Princess of light and purity, to taint someone of my nature has drastic changes." Here she stopped and got a far away look in her eye. There was a moment of silence before she began speaking, in a much quieter tone.

"In my insanity and destroyed mind, I murdered Queen Delrenna. And I kept going, the Palace guards, a crowd of people in a nearby city, some officers who tried to stop me...After a while, news had broke out that I was on a rampage. The rest of the Sailor Soldiers came and tried to fight me. They tried to heal me but it didn't work. Then," she stopped and swallowed a great lump. She exhaled through her nose and made a strong face.

"Then Sailor Saturn tried. She tried to heal me a couple of times, but it didn't work. But then she stopped. She waited for the other Soldiers to be out of the way first. Then she tapped into unknown powers, at least unknown to me. She performed soul magic with her Silence Glaive. She killed me first, then she brought the broken halves of my soul together. She then put it back into my body, all of this at the cost of her life. She gave me her life force." she stopped and looked down, ashamed and slightly angry. She jumped slightly, feeling Harry's cool hands to take her warm ones. He gave her a small, reassuring smile and she gently squeezed his hands. **It was a very big step for him to do so, **she thought. For him to make the first move, it being physical contact meant he had unknowingly crossed an emotional barrier that the Durselys set up.

"After the event, I secretly went back to the Moon. When I got back to the Moon Palace, it was terrible. Because I'm not Queen yet, I have a council who has to approve of any political moves for me I make. They are, in a sense, slightly higher than me. I make the options but ultimately they choose which they believe is best. I overheard them agreeing that it was nothing that could be done for me. The people of the Age were not going to accept what I done, no matter what excuse was given. I was declared a criminal right then and there, wanted for murder of three royal family members, two being active Sailor Soldiers. If caught, I would face the Inaccessible Penalty, which is being imprisoned for all eternity. I ran, Harry. I took the necessary items, made contact with those who I believed would remain loyal to me and went into hiding. This all happened eight years ago. Then a couple days ago, I found you and went to go get you." She finished. Harry's eyes brows wrinkled and he shot her a questioning look.

"You were looking for me? Why?" he questioned and shook his long bangs out of his eyes.

"Harry," she began slowly. "For the first time in the history of the galaxy, a Sailor Crystal was reborn into a male. That male was you, Harry Potter. You are the Soldier of Silence, of death and rebirth. You are the Prince of Saturn."

**NOTE:I'm alive! lol With the Sailor Moon plot, I have stuck to the manga more than the anime with some changes obviously. I'm trying not to make everyone so OCC but you have to take consideration in for the events that occured. Harry was being emotionally and physcially abused by his family his entire life. He is weak and in his mind, not being able to trust or being able to depend on anyone. He has learned to fend for himself. He is used to put downs, he does not know how to react to praise because he has never expreniced it, if ever, rarely. Serenity has a heavy heart, guilt, shame and self hatred is what she feels. She is not so innocent any more, her split soul has made her this way. She is and forever will be slightly jaded. READ AND REVIEW!! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I know it has taken forever but I am trying to write other stories and two challenges I took up...I'm going to start right away on the next chapter so you won't have to wait long... THANKS**


	4. Titian Castle

Baby the stars shine bright

Ch.4: Titan Castle

There was a deafening silence as Harry stared at Serenity's solemn face. Blue crystal eyes peered deep into the mis matched pair of Harry's green eye and Maroon eye. Hecate looked on the staring match between the two and watched as Harry slumped in his chair, a defeated look on his face. His eyes were cast down and blank. A couple of minutes passed and Serenity looked at Hecate worriedly. His head was still down, his eyes hidden behind his dark shaggy hair.

"I don't understand." Was the quiet reply, so soft that Serenity almost missed it.

"Saturn's Sailor Crystal has been reborn inside you. You have the title and power of Saturn. Harry this is not a **bad** thing. It is a wonderful thing in fact. That's why I came to get you, Harry. To reunite me and you." At this, she got up from her seat and quickly made her way to him. She kneeled down and grabbed his hands tightly.

"Harry, me and Saturn had a special bond. A mother and child bond, if you will. I saved her life when everyone was against her. I fought for her, I loved her. Harry, I know that you and Saturn are two very different people. But I just had to find who held her crystal. She gave her life for me and from the moment I saw you Harry," she stopped as her eyes began to water up. Harry stared at her face his eyes also glistening.

"Harry I knew that you would be like a wonderful son to me. I can feel it Harry. Harry, you are who you are, never change. You are Harry Potter, with or without the Saturn title. You are the same person who you were 5 minutes ago. Harry, let me help you with this power. I know it might be scary to imagine, especially since you have a brief idea of what her power is like. But Harry, remember, never judge a book by its cover. Always get to know a person. It is a terrible mistake that many make; to judge on one's appearance. Harry, a new dawn is rising with it, and I want you there to witness it." She asked determined, eyes shining with hope.

Harry sat there, his mind swirling around with many thoughts. He was a Prince, of an entire planet for God's sake! How would he take care of it? He supposed she would help him, but she was on the run from the whole solar system! But…Was she not family? Did she not help him escape the prison he called home for his entire life? He owed her to at least stay and try. But, he was scared, this was too much. Being a Prince he would have a lot of responsibilities and-Wait, was he an alien, then? Was he even born on Earth? But he didn't think so; she said that the Sailor Crystal travels to different planets. So no, he was an earthling…at least he hoped so. But what about his parents, were they from the Silver Millennium and were reborn? No, she would have brought it up. But what if she didn't know? Would he ever go back to Earth? Would the Space Police be after him now? What if he accidentally destroyed the planet with his powers, what about-?

He stopped thinking so hard and blinked a couple of times, trying to focus. He breathed in a very deep breath before spilling out, "."

Serenity tilted her head back and laughed lightly. He blushed and thought **'Nice going, stupid.'**

"What, I meant was, umm."He started out, and then he gathered himself together.

"Family always stick together no matter what, so yes I will stay with you." He said slowly and Serenity grabbed him and held him close to her. He was stiff in her arms but then relaxed. She was muttering lowly, he couldn't quite hear her. He exhaled a deep breath; he hoped he was making the right decision. He suddenly thought to himself, '**It was foolish of me to accept so soon! I should have taken the time to consider it!' **He didn't regret it, just wished that he wouldn't have acted so rashly. Oh well, he would now see what the future would bring him. It wasn't like it was going to be as bad as being with the Dursleys, he pondered with a smile. Hecate looked on silently before getting up and nodded at the two.

"Well now," she began, the pair on the ground turned their heads towards her."It is very admirable of you, young Harry, to accept such responsibility. I'm sure your time with us will be a very pleasant one and you shall be embraced whole heartily by your people." She stated and Serenity looked down at Harry, full of pride. Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"I'll do my very best, Hecate!" he promised.

"So, am I…? Am I Sailor Saturn now?" he asked shyly. Serenity burst into laughter and Harry's face redden with embarrassment.

"No, you're not. You have a Sailor Crystal that possesses the Saturnian powers. A male cannot be a Sailor Soldier. Therefore, I believe you shall take a _different_ form. What that is, I don't know…"she trailed off, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"I was wrong about what I said earlier. There is another male with a Sailor Crystal, Tuxedo Mask. Also known as the Earth's Prince Endymion, I was talking about it earlier. He carries the Sailor Crystal of Earth inside him. I think it would be best if you were to meet soon." She announced. She stood up, offering Harry a hand. He gladly accepted and pulled himself up.

"Serenity," he asked. "Where are we exactly? Is it safe here?"

"We're at Titan Castle, Harry. This is your home, your birthright. We are on Saturn. The people here are not like the others, they are very nonjudgmental due to being the outcasts of the Planets. They have forgiven me for their Princess's death. Please do not worry, for the Galaxy Police cannot land on the planet. Actually, to their eyes, they cannot even find it anymore." Serenity's eyes twinkled with mystery and Harry nodded. He wouldn't even ask what she meant by that, he guessed he would find out later.

"Harry, we have _so_ much to do. I believe…yes, that is what we shall do. Come Harry." Serenity beckoned and she took him by the hand and they walked out of the Grand Hall together. Walking in the lavish hallways, Harry surprising did not ask any questions and they walked in a comfortable silence. After some time, they came upon a door which Serenity placed her hand upon. It glowed briefly and the door vanished, showing a dark, dimly lit room. They walked inside and the door appeared, sealing them inside the strange room. Harry looked around and saw not much was inside. There were a couple of shelves on the wall, lined with books of various sizes, covered in a thick layer of dust. Then he noticed something in the corner, a velvet cushion lying on a pillar. Walking closer towards it, Harry noticed something small on it. It was a pen…? No, it was something else. Harry now stood in front of the pillar, Serenity fading away to the background. His abnormal eyes stuck on the item, he had never seen anything quite like it.

It had a large dark purple sphere with a thin ring around it that was attached to a blue stick; a golden heart connected the two. There was a golden star atop of the sphere, and it glistened in the dim light. At the bottom was a smaller golden sphere and Harry thought the item to be maybe a small wand or a _very, very_ short staff. Harry stood there for a moment and without even thinking, without hesitation, he snatched the wand from its resting place. As soon as it was gripped tightly in his hands, the wand began to glow, as did Harry's eyes. The Saturn symbol appeared on his forehead, next to its neighbor, the lightning bolt shaped scar.

The wand glow intensified and soon it dissolved in nothing. Harry gasped and spun around to face Serenity. He didn't mean to! He- All of a sudden he felt a warm sensation on his right wrist and he brought it up to his face. A bracelet appeared and Harry lifted his arm to get a better look at it. It was a titanium link bracelet with a small solid band with a strange six point star engraved on it. It was beautiful in Harry's eyes and he looked at Serenity, who gave him a small smile.

"What you have found was Sailor Saturn's transformation wand. I believe it has reformed itself to fit its new owner's taste." She answered for him. He gave her an appreciated look and Harry smiled at his new possession. He never owned any jewelry before and he briefly wondered what he would transform into. Serenity looked at him and walked out of the room, not knowing what to do Harry followed. As they walked in the corridors she began to plan out the next events for him.

"Alright, it is only early afternoon so we have plenty of time to get some things done. Let us go into the courtyard, Harry." She said with a smile and she placed her locked her arm with his, guiding him. He allowed this and on the way there he would sneak a peek at his new bracelet, still glowing over it. They walked over to the elaborate twin doors leading outside and Serenity opened them swiftly. As they walked outside, Harry was flabbergasted. The sky was amazing, he thought to himself, completely ignoring the people seated at a small lounge area. The sky was a mixture of a dark forest green with thin swirls of purple, blue, and a dash of white and the red planetary rings could be see stretching across the sky. Harry stood there and closed his eyes. This was incredible, the sky, it seemed as if he could fly right off the ground and into the heavens themselves.

"Princess Serenity, I believe the Prince is ill. Shall I escort him to the medical wing?"

"No, he is alright. Just enjoying the view, is all."

Harry snapped back to reality and looked at Serenity and the four crowed around the lounge area. He recognized them as the four who escorted him to the Grand Hall. Standing up was the boy with the fiery hair, looking stern and impassive. The green haired girl was lounging on the couch, the other girl and boy sitting in the chair looking at him. Harry blushed a little; he probably looked a little silly standing there.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to your personal guardians-"Serenity started.

"Why do I have guardians? Aren't I supposed to be your guardian?" Harry questioned.

"No, you are not." she answered shaking her head. "This is different times Harry. Those who have once served me now have no obligation to any more. After the "accident", I am no longer able to access the powers of the moon due to my tainted soul, and I have already been stripped of my title by the council. I am disowned by the royal Moon Family." She answered for him with a sad smile on her face. Harry looked at her for a moment before realization dawned upon him.

"But that can't be! I saw the crescent symbol, when we were in the park! The beam…"he trailed off, unsure of himself. Serenity shook her head sadly.

"It was only of things of the past, your powers must have been trying to connect with mine's only to realize it was no longer there." She stated flatly and Harry was silent. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment and Harry felt like an imbecile.

"Now, as I was saying before, these are your guardians." Serenity told him, waving her hand towards the four.

"Daiske," The boy with the fiery hair nodded sternly.

"Erlik," The other boy greeted him with a wave and a smile.

"Sephephe," The green haired girl nodded at him and gave him a wink.

"And Iznami." The girl gave a short wave.

"The Kere Knights, at your service, Your Grace." Spoke Daiske and in a blink of an eye, the other three were lined up beside him. They nodded and simultaneous kneeled before Harry. Their heads were bowed and they raised their right arm up and crossed it over their chest, resting above their heart.

"We pledge to do our very best to the end, Prince Harry Potter!"

Harry's face was of embarrassment and shock. He had his own personal guardians, ready to stay with him until probably his last breath. He didn't even know these people and they were pledging their lives to him! It was a bit…strange. But he felt good; he felt like he was important and for once Harry allowed the selfish feeling to remain in him.

"Eh, um, you may, ya know…You may rise!" He commanded unsure. The Knights immediately rose and stared at him, waiting for an order. Great, what was he supposed to do now? He thought for a moment; he remembered an old war show that he once saw on the telly. "You may be at ease."

They all withdrew from the line and proceeded to return to their previous seats. Once they were seated, Serenity turned towards him and smiled. "I'm glad to see you finally been introduced to them. I'm sure you will get along just fine with them." They seated on a small loveseat near some of the strangest flowers Harry ever saw.

"Harry," Serenity began, smoothing out her dress. "You shall need to be a little more updated on the ways of our world. I have arranged that you take a couple of lessons to bring you up to speed. You shall be taught History by Hecate and trained by Baron La Croix. I'm sure that you will enjoy the sessions."

Harry nodded and they both sat n silence. Serenity's look softens and she asked him a question.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Was the reply.

Serenity shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "How do you _really_ feel?"

Harry gave her an odd look before glancing at his hands. How did he really feel? He really didn't know, he was content for now.

"I'm okay right now." He said slowly. "I feel a bit mixed up. I'm not sure what's the future is going to be like." He rolled his mismatched eyes and shrugged his shoulders. She nodded at him. "Harry, no one knows what the future will be like. It is only the outcome of your choices that you make. Don't be such a worry wart." He nodded and she suddenly glanced up before looking back to him.

"Harry, I must return to my duties, so take this time to look around and get comfortable. Goodbye, Harry." And with that, Harry was alone. 'That was kinda weird,' He thought. She left so abruptly, Harry barely blinked! His eyes turned towards his guardians but he made no move to approach them. He didn't feel like talking now that Serenity left. He decided that He would explore the courtyard. He quickly walked past the Keres Knights, leaving no room for them to attempt to talk. He slowed his pace once he was a safe distance away and began to enjoy the view.

He leisurely strolled on the stone road and his mismatched eyes took in everything with delight. Everything was so odd and he loved it that way. It was the opposite of Earth, this felt more natural to him. The flowers and shrubs were planted along each side of the road. He gazed at the bizarre flowers, all shapes and sizes, different colors and shades. Some moved some made noises; some even bared their teeth at him!

Harry followed the trail until He reached a large tree. The tree bark was the color black, its leaves white as snow. There was no grass, just stone beneath it, its large broad roots digging into the ground. He didn't know how tall it was, but it was easily the height of the Dursleys' house. Its leaves were plentiful and it stretched across the sky about 50 feet. Harry rested beneath it, taking a small break.

Harry exhaled deeply and thought to himself. Things had changed dramatically in such a short time. He felt a bit…lost. He assumed that he would be able to catch up on things but the events were happening so fast; he felt he didn't have the time to breathe! He hoped the classes wouldn't begin soon, he needed to relax. Harry felt a gentle wind breeze past his face and he closed his wearily eyes. This land, this land was his…he would rule it one day. It sounded like something out of a fairytale, but only girls would wish for the chance to be far away royalty and pop up in a dream castle. Harry let the thought lingered away and his mind became empty. Before he knew it, he was lightly snoring away.

* * *

A light brush against his skin.

The tiniest giggle, the sound of a bell.

A small tug…at his wrist?

Harry groggily opened his eyes and blinked harshly, the lights were so bright. He tried to focus, colors began to take shape and his forehead wrinkled in confusion. There was a small being at his wrist, pulling his bracelet at every angle it could. It was about four inches tall and was black. It had wide blue eyes and a small mouth, baring fangs mischievously. It had long floppy pointed ears and its hair was a blue flame that ended mid back. It held a female form and made noises of frustration every now and then. Harry shook his hand gently, trying to get the creature to leave him be. The creature simply hung on to the jewelry harder and pulled with more effort.

"Hey now, stop that! Let go, will ya?" Harry pleaded but it ignored him and went on with its goal. Harry sighed and gave a hard flick of his wrist. The creature was thrown back and landed on the stone, upside down. Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "Whoops, sorry. But I told you to stop!"

The creature huffed and got up, floating in the air. She shook her fist at him, and the sound of bells tinkling filled the air as she tried to yell at him. Harry shook his head and reached out and grabbed her. Her face was a look of surprise before she struggled to get out of his grasp. He expected her hair to burn him but all he felt was a cooling sensation. He twisted his hand, getting a good look at her from all angles. Such an interesting little alien…

"What are you, a pixie? I don't think you're a fairy…I thought fairies were so supposed to be pretty and kind looking." Harry commented innocently. At this the creature got an angry look on its' face and bit down on Harry's hand.

"Arrgh, ouch!" His hand dropped and the creature floated a safe distance away from him. It sported a smug look and laughed. Harry clutched his hand towards him and gave her a glare. "That wasn't very nice of you! I didn't mean to offend you!"

At this, a laugh filled the air and Harry looked around wildly. Where did that come from?

"You tried to say that she wasn't as pretty as a fairy**. I don't think** **that's very nice.**"

Harry looked up and saw a little girl twisted on a thick branch of the tree, her body pointed towards the ground. She had an odd look on her face and her bright grey eyes sparkled dimly, making her eyes appear silver. Her dirty blonde hair was sprawled over her shoulders and her yellow ribbon around her neck had traces of dirt on it. She wore a yellow dress sun dress with pockets and her feet were bare.

"I didn't mean to offend it! Who are you?" Harry asked embarrassed. He didn't want to seem like a jerk to someone he didn't know. The girl just stared at him, not blinking and he thought perhaps, she didn't hear him. He was about to speak up when she began to talk.

"_She_ is prettier than a fairy. But what did Mummy say, 'Beauty is in the eye, because he holds it?' I don't understand what you can get from holding an eye ball in your hand though, except maybe a slimy feeling…" She spoke dreamily. With a faint smile, she shuffled on the branch to get more comfortable and the creature that attempted to steal his bracelet landed on her head. She didn't flinch as it softly tugged her blonde locks, the creature laughing manically.

"You best be careful with _her_. She tried to take my bracelet when I was asleep!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well," she began distantly. "Serves you right. Who would fall asleep in a place where one is most likely to be robbed? Don't blame the Nargle for acting on her instincts. It's like us getting in trouble every time we take a breath." She declared. Harry tiled his head; that comparison didn't even add up!

"Nargle? Is that what she is?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Boy? Is that what you are?" She retorted back. He threw his face into the palm of his hand, this girl was weird! He sighed and gave her a look, defeated.

"My name is Harry." He didn't really expect an answer. She gave him a nod, the Nargle bouncing on her head.

"My name's Kousagi. But everyone calls me by my middle name, Luna. Do you want to play a game with me?" she asked with glazed eyes. Harry seemed surprised by the question but none of the less he nodded, unsurely. She gave him a small smile and she sat up, now sitting on the branch with crossed legs.

"Well first things first, you have to come up here!" she whispered. Harry gave her a look.

"Up there? How am I supposed to get up there? And why are you whispering?" he asked impatiently. Luna looked at him with amusement. The Nargle on her head looked at him and shook its head, rolling her eyes.

"Harry, you just have to ask to come up." She whispered softly. Harry gave her a look and he stamped his foot in frustration.

"What are you talking about? I just did!"Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, you need to **ask** permission from **Kyparissos** , the tree." Luna explained, rocking her feet back and forth.

"What? But that doesn't make-"he stopped in suddenly, a thought dawning on him. He was on an alien planet; _of course_ everything that didn't make sense would make sense and be completely normal. He had to abandon the word impossible, because here anything and everything just might be. Enlighten, Harry let go of the embarrassed and foolish feelings and he stepped back, prepared with new confidence.

"Excuse me, _Kyparissos_. I was wondering would it be alright if I can…be up there with Luna. May I come up, please." He asked politely. He stood there for a few moments before hearing a creaking sound. One of the lower branches began to lower itself to the ground and it didn't stop until it was about to his chest. Harry gave a surprised but delighted glance at Luna and eagerly threw his body weight onto the branch and climbed on. As soon as he was sitting on it, the branch slowly rose until it was in its previous place. He climbed a couple of branches before reaching Luna's. He stumbled as he sought to find a good way to sit and Luna patiently waited for him. They sat in silence except for Luna's humming and Harry was a bit shy. He never had another child want to talk to him, back on on earth the kids were afraid of Dudley. He nervously cleared his throat and began to sway slightly.

"I like your name." He mumbled.

Luna nodded and played with the ribbon around her neck. "Thank you, I was named after my mother. My middle name is dedicated to her trusted friend who is no longer here. "

Harry 's eyes lowered. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright,"she whispered. "I am rather fond of your name though. Say it quickly and it sounds like your calling for a _hairy potter, _doesn't it?"

"Hey!"

"The nargle knows it too. Then again, they **always **know."

* * *

How you pronounce the names. (Daiske- die/ska) (Erlik- air/lick) (Sephephe- set/phone/nee ) (Iznami- is/nah/me.) They all have been named after some deity of death or rebirth. Just like Tuxedo Mask's generals were named after stones. And for those people saying, "Oh Serenity should still have her powers of the moon because she is a pure heart." Look, I believe that she also needs a pure soul too! She still has a pure heart, just not a soul because she murdered **innocents**, whether or not she was in her right mind. So there, powers of the moon gone….or are they?? And what ever you think about luna, its mostly likely right. lol READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS..


End file.
